Gymnastic balance beams are comprised of elongated rigid body members elevated from a floor surface by rigidly attached legs mounted directly under the body member and normally positioned at opposite ends thereof.
When a gymnast performs on the balance beam, the full weight of the gymnast is impacted on the beam a number of times in a typical routine. The rigid beam absorbs little if any of the impact of the gymnast, and provides no spring to the gymnast as the routine is continued following the moment of impact.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a balance beam with a reflex mechanism which will both absorb some of the impact of the gymnast's weight, and which will provide some impetus to the gymnast immediately following the moment of impact.
A further object of this invention is to provide a balance beam with a reflex mechanism which is safe, durable, and easily serviced or repaired.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.